Prêt à exploser
by GygyFr
Summary: OneShot! Matt est malade. Gabby et Kelly essaient de comprendre ce qui ne va pas, et quand ils arrivent à comprendre, le temps est compté! Si vous voulez connaître la suite, il faut lire!


**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez tous un agréable dimanche, si possible en famille, que vous vous reposez ou que vous profitiez de cette journée pour rester en pyjama (tradition dominicale).**

 **Enfin bref, je vais être occupée un moment avec l'université : un stage, des dossiers à rendre et qui me prennent mon temps libre et mes week-ends grrr ! Ce qui fait que je ne vais pouvoir que mettre à jour la fanfiction 'ce lien qui nous unit' (pour ceux qui me lisent uniquement en français), et 'this thing that binds us' (traduction de la première). Pour les autres, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance donc je ne vais pas pouvoir les mettre à jour (et j'en suis désolée).**

 **Pour votre petit réconfort à tous, j'ai fait cet OS pour vous faire patienter.**

 **Histoire : Matt est malade, Gabby et Kelly tente de comprendre ce qu'il a. Et quand ils connaissent le problème et son importance, le temps est compté.**

 **Je précise que l'histoire se déroule dans la saison 4 : Kelly Severide a retrouvé son grade de lieutenant, Boden a gardé son poste et a été innocenté, le problème Riddle n'existe pas (ou plus j'en sais trop rien), et Patterson a été rétrogradé mais a gardé un poste au secours 3 (donc sous les ordres de Severide). Enfin le reste de ce qui se passe autour est sans importance ici.**

 **Avertissement : Je ne possède aucun personnage qui apparaît dans la franchise Chicago, mais le reste des personnages sont les miens.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Matt se réveilla avant que l'alarme ne sonne. Il ressentait une douleur au niveau du bas-ventre. Sans doute quelque chose qui n'était pas passé la veille... Il tenta de se tourner vers son alarme pour l'éteindre, mais rien que le fait de bouger le torturait. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Quand il avait eu sa blessure à la tête, le thérapeute lui avait montrer comment gérer la douleur par le contrôle de la respiration. Et cela l'aidait fortement en temps normal. Mais pas là. Rien n'aidait à calmer la douleur. Il avait beau inspirer et expirer comme on lui avait appris, la douleur était toujours aussi paralysante. Il rassembla toutes les forces qu'il avait pour crier.

« GABBY ! »

Ce seul mot lui prit toute sa force. Il sentit son visage s'humidifier, en particulier son front. Il ferma les yeux, en attendant qu'elle vienne dans la chambre. Il serra les poings et commença à retenir son souffle. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la douleur s'intensifiaient. Elle était devenue à présent insupportable. Pourtant il savait ce que ça voulait dire avoir mal, en tant que pompier, les brûlures, les coupures, les inhalations de fumée étaient très fréquentes. Son alarme commença à sonner, indiquant sept heures. Mais le soucis fut qu'il avait plus du tout de force pour l'éteindre. Alors il la laissa sonner, espérant que Gabby ou Kelly viendraient le plus rapidement possible pour voir pourquoi il n'éteignait pas son alarme. Son visage était maintenant totalement souillé et délicatement, il se mit en boule, comme pour lutter plus facilement face à la douleur qui lui lacérait le ventre. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas non plus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus rien faire. Il ferma juste les yeux à cause de cette douleur horrible et intense.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, dans la cuisine, Gabby et Kelly était totalement prêts et en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Gabby avait de petites poches noires sous les yeux, ce qui inquiéta Kelly.

« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ? »

Elle posa la tasse de café qu'elle avait dans les mains, ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Tu ne dors pas à côté d'une locomotive ».

Kelly se mit à rire.

« À ce point-là ? »

Il avait beau connaître Matt, il ne savait absolument pas qu'il ronflait, surtout assez fort pour garder Gabby éveillée une grande partie de la nuit, voire tout la nuit. Gabby le dévisagea et lui montra qu'elle n'était pas forcément d'humeur à rire après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Kelly en profita pour regarder sa montre sur son poignet gauche.

« En parlant du loup, il en met du temps pour se doucher et venir manger ».

« Quelle heure ? »

« 7h30 ».

Gabby avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Matt de prendre plus de vingt minutes pour se doucher et venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle posa la spatule servant à faire les œufs brouillés et se retourna.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. Tu prends ma place Kelly ? »

« Ouai, pas de soucis ».

Il se leva, s'avança vers la plaque chauffante et prit la spatule des mains de Gabby. Cette dernière prit la route de la chambre, inquiète. Elle ouvrit très doucement la porte, au cas où il s'était rendormi, et vit que les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. Elle tourna sa tête et posa son regard sur le lit. Les draps étaient défaits, mais elle voyait une forme à l'intérieur du lit. Avant toute chose, elle alla dans la salle de bain, n'ayant remarqué aucun bruit provenant de celle-ci. Mais il n'y avait personne. Donc Matt s'était rendormi selon elle. Elle retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux. Elle s'aperçut alors que son alarme sonnait toujours, et qu'en fait il ne s'était pas réveillé. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'assit et enleva légèrement les draps qui se trouvaient au-dessus de lui. Une mare de sueur envahissait son front et son visage tout entier. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son front puis sur ses joues. Matt avait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. Elle vit alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils et respirait très difficilement. Elle commença à la secouer doucement.

« Matt... Réveille-toi ».

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il restait figé, semblant être endormi profondément. Alors elle le secoua plus vivement.

« Matt... Matt ? »

Elle secouait de plus en plus fort, mais il ne répondait pas du tout. Elle prit une de ses mains et en fit un poing, puis le secoua sur son sternum pour le faire réagir.

« Matt, réveille-toi Matt ! »

Elle entendit un léger et presque inaudible grognement de sa part. Elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais aucun son, aucun mot ne quitta ses lèvres. Elle tourna sa tête vers la porte tout en secouant toujours le sternum de Matt.

« KELLY ! »

Elle cria le plus fort possible pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, pendant que Matt réunissait toute la force encore en lui pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Un petit mot.

« Stop... »

Gabby se retourna vers ce corps inerte qu'était celui de Matt, et arrêta de secouer son poing sur son sternum. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues glacées.

« Matt, fait un effort s'il te plaît. Ouvre les yeux ! »

Mais Matt avait employé toutes ses forces pour prononcer ce mot. Il lui fallait plus de temps, bien plus de temps. Car les forces qui lui restaient, ils les utilisaient pour lutter contre la douleur incommensurable qui continuait de le torturer. Il n'avait même plus la force de bouger, ou de respirer normalement. Ou du moins presque normalement. Elle tourna sa tête de nouveau vers la porte et cria de plus belle.

« KELLY ! »

Elle entendit Matt émettre un autre grognement, et se décida à retourner son attention sur lui. Elle avait toujours les mains sur ses joues, prête à tapoter dessus pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors que ce grognement était un hurlement de douleur. Un appel de détresse.

« Matt, concentre-toi sur ma voix d'accord ? Où as-tu mal ? »

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour réunir ses forces et parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa respiration était vraiment inquiétante. Et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, c'était Kelly qui ne répondait pas à ses appels.

« Matt ? Reste avec moi, je reviens dans quelques secondes ».

Elle se leva, non sans entendre un autre cri de douleur de la part de Matt et courut jusque dans la salle où elle attrapa son téléphone en urgence. Kelly, qui n'avait rien entendu du tout, avait enfin entendu la respiration très marquée de Gabby et se retourna.

« Gabby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle l'interrompit en pointant son doigt vers le haut, lui disant ainsi de ne pas parler pendant qu'elle composait le numéro d'urgence. Kelly, qui la regardait à présent avec insistance, commença à froncer des sourcils. Il n'avait presque jamais vu Gabby dans un tel état, et les seules fois où il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était quand Matt avait été blessé. Il coupa le gaz et posa la spatule, puis se dirigea vers Gabby.

« _911, quel est votre urgence ?_ »

« Euh... Mon petit ami... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il... Il a beaucoup de fièvre, il est plié en quatre à cause de la douleur, il respire très difficilement et... Et il ne se réveille pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... »

Avec cette dernière phrase, Gabby plaça sa main libre sur ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et commença à pleurer. Kelly, en entendant la détresse chez Gabby et ce qu'elle venait de dire, comprit l'ampleur de la situation.

« _Bon très bien madame, je vous envoie l'ambulance la plus proche de chez vous. Je vous ai géolocalisé. Vous êtes près de lui ?_ »

Elle ne paya aucune attention au regard que Kelly lui lançait, et courut vers la chambre pour être auprès de Matt. Kelly laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait et la suivit sans attendre de permission. Gabby se rassit sur le lit, non sans entendre une nouvelle fois les cris de douleur que Matt lui lançait. Elle alluma le haut-parleur de son téléphone, le posa sur la table de chevet, replaça ses deux mains sur ses joues glacées et recommença à lui parler.

« Matt, réponds-moi ! Où est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Mais encore et toujours, sa seule réponse était un grognement désespéré. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il ne répondait à aucun stimuli.

« Il ne répond pas ! »

« _Dites-moi si son pouls est rapide ou lent_ ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration et plaça deux de ses doigts sur sa carotide et attendit quelques secondes. Pas besoin d'attente dix secondes pour connaître la répondre.

« Rapide, presque irrégulier. Kelly, passe-moi un gant froid s'il te plaît ».

Kelly resta tétanisé quelques dixième de secondes avant de courir vers la salle de bain pour prendre un des gants, le passer sous l'eau froide et revenir le donner à Gabby.

« _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?_ »

« Euh, oui. Oui, on est trois. Nous sommes tous les trois pompiers ».

« _Donc vous connaissez les usages ?_ »

« J'étais ambulancière avant d'être pompier ».

Kelly revint de la salle de bain et lui tendit le gant.

« Sur son front Kelly. Sa fièvre est trop haute ».

Gabby retourna son attention vers Matt et le téléphone pendant que Kelly plaça délicatement le gant qu'il tenait sur le front de Matt et appuya légèrement dessus.

« Vous savez dans combien de temps l'ambulance arrive ? »

Elle attendit une réponse de l'homme qui s'occupait de l'appel. Plus les secondes passaient, plus son inquiétude grandissait.

« _Elle arrive dans quatre minutes environ_ ».

Kelly posa son regard dans celui de Gabby. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, et il y avait de quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Gabby en attendant ? »

« Euh... On doit essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et lui faire dire où il a mal. Cela nous aidera quand même, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ».

Kelly hocha la tête de haut en bas, et regarda Gabby partir dans la salle de bain.

« _Vous êtes toujours là ?_ »

« Oui, oui. On est toujours là ».

Gabby revint avec une trousse de premier soin et en sortit un thermomètre pour prendre sa température. Elle le plaça dans son oreille et attendit qu'il bipe. Il affichait 39,7°C.

« Il a près de 40 de fièvre ».

Elle lâcha le thermomètre et replaça ses mains sur ses joues.

« Matt, ouvre les yeux, Matt ! »

Matt rassembla presque toute les forces qui lui restait pour enfin accéder à la requête de celle qu'il aimait. Tout doucement et douloureusement, il les ouvrit. Ses yeux brûlaient, il voyait flou et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Matt ? Où as-tu mal ? »

Cette fois, il n'avait vraiment plus la force de parler ni de bouger. Il n'avait tellement plus de force que ses yeux se refermèrent presque aussitôt. Il essaya tout de même, mais cela lui faisait terriblement mal.

« V-v... »

« Le ventre ? Tu as mal au ventre ? »

Matt fronça légèrement des sourcils, tentant par tous les moyens à sa disposition que c'était bien au ventre qu'il avait mal. Gabby attrapa ses bras et les décala pour les placer le long de son corps. Un autre cri d'agonie s'empara de la gorge de Matt et se dispersa dans la pièce pour atteindre les oreilles de Kelly et Gabby. Elle savait qu'il avait mal, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle prit ensuite ses jambes pour les aligner avec le reste de son corps. Cette fois encore, un cri de douleur encore plus fort résonna dans la chambre. Elle leva légèrement son t-shirt trempé par la sueur qui l'enveloppait et aperçut quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Il a des spasmes intestinaux. Oh mon Dieu je crois qu'il fait une péritonite ! »

« Une quoi ? »

Kelly ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était. Et cela l'inquiétait car il avait vu à quel point cela faisait paniquer Gabby.

« Sa cavité abdominale est enflammée pour je ne sais quelle raison ».

En voyant que les spasmes était plus intenses à droite qu'à gauche, elle commença à palper la zone dans le sens contraire, de gauche à droite. Arrivée à l'extrémité de son bassin à droite, Matt hurla à la mort et essaya de bouger, mais n'y arriva pas. Il voulait arrêter la douleur qui s'était amplifiée quand elle tâta la zone concernée.

« C'est son appendice. Il a fait une appendicite et cela a enflammé son péritoine ! »

« _L'ambulance est dans votre rue et devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre_ ».

Après quelques secondes de calme souillé par les cris de douleur de Matt, ils commencèrent à entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance. Kelly se leva.

« Je vais revenir, je vais les accueillir ».

Gabby ne put qu'acquiescer, trop concentré sur l'état de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Kelly quitta la pièce en roulant, se rua sur la porte et sortit pour aller à la rencontre des ambulanciers qui se garaient devant leur appartement. Un grand soulagement s'empara de lui.

« Chout, McAuley... Dieu merci. C'est Matt ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, il s'est brûlé la main ? » tenta de blaguer Chout.

Kelly se retourna à la hâte et lui lança un regard noir. Lui qui avait toujours le sourire, Chout ravala sa salive et arrêta de sourire presque immédiatement. McAuley attrapa son sac de secours ainsi que celui de Chout, puis un brancard. En voyant le regard que Kelly avait lancé à son collègue ainsi que la détresse qu'il avait sur son visage et dans sa voix quand il est sorti, il savait que cela n'était pas qu'une simple blessure. Et il avait travaillé assez souvent avec Casey pour savoir que même gravement blessé, cela ne l'arrêtait pas vraiment. Chout prit son sac, et les deux ambulanciers suivirent Kelly à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il les dirigea alors vers la chambre.

« Dawson ».

Elle leva la tête et fit face à Chout et McAuley. Elle avait les larmes pleins les yeux, prêtes à couler sur ses joues.

« Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance ».

Les deux ambulanciers se ruèrent vers eux. Gabby les aida comme elle le pouvait.

« Son pouls est rapide, presque irrégulier. Près de 40 de fièvre il y a moins de quatre minutes. Je crois qu'il fait une appendicite et qu'une péritonite s'est déclarée. Il a des spasmes intestinaux, et des difficultés à respirer ».

Chout attrapa la bombe d'oxygène et la plaça sur le lit près de Matt. Il y attacha un masque à oxygène et poussa l'oxygène à fond avant de le poser sur son nez et sa bouche. Gabby l'aida à passer l'élastique autour de sa tête pour maintenir le masque. Quant à McAuley, il coupa le t-shirt de Matt et plaça trois patchs sur sa poitrine : une à gauche, une sur son flanc gauche et une à droite, les rattacha au moniteur et l'activa. Puis il passa le brassard du tensiomètre sur son bras droit et le relia aussi au moniteur.

« Pouls à 134, pression à 17/12, saturation à 96% ».

« Il a besoin d'être réhydraté ».

Chout prit une intraveineuse et planta l'aiguille dans une des veines de Matt puis ouvrit à fond la valve de la poche de fluides.

« On ne peut pas lui donner de calmants pour le moment, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ».

Kelly ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Il était totalement hors de lui-même, déconnecté et apeuré. C'était une des premières fois que Kelly avait aussi peur. Et Gabby aussi. Silencieusement, elle pleurait. Des larmes roulaient depuis ses yeux sur ses joues, et tombaient sur le drap du lit ou sur Matt.

« Mettons-le sur le brancard et emmenons-le à Lakeshore ».

Chout attrapa la brancard et le mit sur le lit.

« Kelly ? On va avoir besoin de toi », s'exprima Gabby en le regardant avec insistance.

Kelly sursauta et fixa Gabby. Il acquiesça et se mit aussi en place. Ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient en coton. Ensemble, ils roulèrent Matt sur le côté gauche pendant que Chout replaçait la planche sous lui. Puis ils le placèrent précautionneusement sur celle-ci. Chout quitta la pièce et l'appartement pour aller placer le brancard à l'entrée afin y placer Matt et faciliter son transport. Les trois collègues arrivèrent après quelques secondes interminables et placèrent Matt sur le brancard, puis dans l'ambulance. Gabby monta dans l'ambulance tandis que Kelly attendait dehors.

« Je vais appeler les autres à la caserne, euh... Leur dire ce qu'il se passe et euh... Je te rejoins à l'hôpital ».

Gabby acquiesça pendant que Kelly fermait les portes et en frappa une pour indiquer qu'ils pouvaient y aller. McAuley démarra et prit la route de Lakeshore.

* * *

À la caserne, la garde venait de commencer et tout le monde était dans la salle de briefing. Tout le monde se regardaient car leurs deux lieutenants et Gabby n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, et ce n'était pas leur genre. Le chef Boden arriva à ce moment précis pour commencer son speech. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais se tut en voyant l'air inquiet de ses hommes. Il observa la pièce, puis fronça des soucils.

« Où sont Casey, Severide et Dawson ? »

« Aucune nouvelle chef », expliqua Hermann.

Boden soupira et ferma les yeux. Puis son téléphone sonna. Il leva un doigt vers ses hommes, prit son portable et regarda qui l'appelait. Son regard changea du tout au tout quand il vit le nom de Kelly sur l'écran. Il décrocha aussitôt et mit son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Kelly ».

« _Chef..._ »

Boden comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, rien qu'au son de la voix de Severide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kelly ? »

Les pompiers du 51 se redressèrent, tous étant concentré sur une partie de la conversation entre le chef et Kelly.

« _C'est Matt. Gabby l'emmène à Lakeshore_ ».

Il savait très bien que pour que Matt tolère le fait d'aller à l'hôpital en tant que patient, soit il était inconscient, soit c'était grave, soit les deux à la fois.

« À quel point c'est grave ? »

« _Euh... Gabby a parlé de... De péritonite et... Et d'appendicite mais... Je ne sais pas, je..._ »

« Severide, Kelly... Essaie de te calmer et parle lentement ».

Le chef pouvait entendre la respiration de son lieutenant à travers le téléphone, tant il respirait fortement, en panique.

« _C'est grave_ ».

Boden mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Lakeshore tu as dit ? »

« _Oui. Je... Je voulais vous prévenir avant que... Avant que j'y aille. Gabby a besoin de soutien_ ».

« Très bien, j'arrive dans dix minutes au plus tard. On se rejoint là-bas ».

« _Pas besoin chef_ ».

« C'est un ordre Kelly ».

Boden attendit une réponse.

« À vos ordres ».

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers son auditoire.

« Capp, tu es en charge du secours 3, Hermann en charge du camion. S'il y a besoin d'un chef de bataillon sur le lieux d'intervention, appelez la caserne 87 en renfort ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef ? », demanda Hermann un peu angoissé.

Boden arrêta de bouger, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il soupira légèrement et baissa la tête.

« Casey a été admis à Lakeshore à l'instant. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que c'était grave, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je vous dirai ça quand je serai arrivé à l'hôpital. En attendant, on fait comme j'ai dit. Compris ? »

Tous avaient la bouche ouverte, mais ne répondirent pas. C'était une des façons de dirent 'à vos ordres' à la caserne quand Boden n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Et aujourd'hui il ne l'était pas du tout, loin de là. Il quitta la pièce et prit la voiture de service pendant que ses hommes restaient là, immobiles dans la salle de briefing.

* * *

Dans l'ambulance, Matt était toujours inconscient. Chout était en train d'installer une troisième poche de solution saline pour le garder hydraté car il perdait beaucoup d'eau à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait.

« Son rythme cardiaque augmente encore. Il est à près de 180 », fit remarquer Gabby.

« Il va rentrer en tachycardie, il faut faire redescendre son cœur à un rythme normal ».

Chout fouilla dans son sac de secours et attrapa une seringue vide et un flacon. Puis il se tourna vers Gabby.

« Il est intolérant ou allergique aux bêta-bloquants ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. On ne lui en a jamais administré ».

Chout acquiesça légèrement, il remplit la seringue puis l'injecta dans un des ports de l'intraveineuse. Il regarda l'écran du moniteur pour voir le changement.

« Son rythme cardiaque ralentit. 120 ».

Gabby laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement tandis que Chout prépara une autre dose au cas où la première dose n'ait pas été suffisante. Mais en fait, tout le contraire se passa.

« Chout ! »

Chout qui était perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta et regarda Gabby.

« Son pouls a chuté brutalement, il est en bradycardie ! »

« Oh bon sang, il ne tolère pas les bêta-bloquants ».

Chout se tourna vers l'avant de l'ambulance et cria de toutes ses forces.

« McAuley, on arrive quand ?! »

« L'hôpital est juste devant ! »

Chout se retourna pendant que McAuley arrêta l'ambulance. Ils étaient arrivés. La porte arrière de l'ambulance s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux médecins et une infirmière. Chout commença à expliquer l'état de Matt.

« Homme de trente-six ans, possibles appendicite et péritonite. Inconscient sur place, tension à 18/12, en bradycardie à 37 après injection d'acébutolol, saturation à 95% avec le masque à oxygène, température contrôlée à 40,3°C il y a trois minutes. Trois poches de solutions salines passées ».

Tout en expliquant son état et ce qu'il avait fait avec McAuley, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le couloir des urgences.

« On l'emmène en trauma 3. Allez me chercher l'écho et appelez le chirurgien de garde ».

L'infirmière qui les accompagnait partit en courant pour aller chercher l'échographe. L'un des médecin empêcha Gabby d'aller plus loin en plaçant l'une de ses mains juste devant elle. Elle stoppa sa course juste devant la porte de trauma 3 qui se referma sur elle. Malgré cela, elle voyait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Les médecins et les deux ambulanciers placèrent Matt sur le lit de l'hôpital et remplaça le moniteur de l'ambulance par celui de l'hôpital.

« Passez une dose d'adré sur l'infuseur rapide, et il me faut cette écho ! »

L'infirmière arriva au même moment avec l'échographe portable. Le médecin qui semblait être le chef dans le groupe attrapa le tube de gel et en plaça une grosse dose au niveau de son bas ventre puis appliqua la sonde. Les deux médecins et l'infirmière observèrent l'écran tandis que leur chef s'arrêta sur la zone droite de son bassin.

« Son appendice est prêt à rompre et exploser. Appelez le bloc on le descend tout de suite ! »

« Aucune salle d'opération n'est libre docteur ».

« Quoi ? »

L'un des médecins se tourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait sursauté et semblait terrifiée.

« L-le chirurgien est prêt m-mais euh... Il n'y a aucune salle d'op' de libre ».

« Alors appelez le chir' et dites-lui de descendre aux urgences. On va devoir l'opérer ici. Si son appendice explose, cela va sans doute le tuer ».

L'infirmière acquiesça légèrement avant de ressortir de la salle en courant, une nouvelle fois.

« Poussez l'étomidate et intubez-le en attendant le chirurgien. Et préparez tout le matériel nécessaire à l'opération. On va devoir le faire à l'ancienne ».

« Compris ».

Le médecin en chef enleva ses gants et sortit de la salle. Il se dirigea vers les ambulanciers qui avaient amené son patient et la personne qui les accompagnait.

« Vous êtes de la famille de mon patient ? »

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait vu s'avancer vers lui, Gabby sursauta et fit face au médecin.

« Oui, euh... Je suis la petite amie. Il fait bien une appendicite n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il la referma et fronça ses sourcils.

« Je suis pompier et ancienne ambulancière en chef ».

« Oh d'accord tout s'explique ».

Gabby croisa ses bras, attendant une réponse de la part du médecin. Après quelques secondes de calme intense, le médecin ressortit de son état secondaire.

« Pardon oui. Votre petit ami. Euh... Son appendice est prêt à rompre et exploser, mais aucune salle d'opération n'est libre. On a appelé le chirurgien pour qu'il fasse l'intervention dans la salle des urgences car c'est une urgence vitale : son péritoine commence à s'enflammer et sa fièvre ne fait qu'augmenter. Sa température est passée à 41°C et nous avons du mal à maintenir ses constantes stables. Nous allons aussi lancer des tests pour savoir pourquoi il a aussi mal réagi aux bêta-bloquants, ainsi qu'une antibiothérapie une fois l'opération finie ».

« J-je... Je peux... Euh... »

« Je suis désolé madame mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans la salle, que vous soyez pompier, ambulancière ou non. C'est le protocole. Vous devez vous montrer patiente. Et croire en nous ».

Il lui adressa un sourire et retourna en trauma 3, là où se tenait l'homme qu'elle aimait. En ouvrant la porte coulissante de la salle, et aperçut un des médecins au niveau de sa tête, prêt à placer un tube dans sa gorge. Elle savait que c'était pour maintenir ses capacités respiratoires après l'injection de l'anesthésique, mais cela lui donna une sensation qu'elle redoutait à chaque instant : un frisson lui parcourut le dos, transperça sa moelle épinière et remonta le long de sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poignard très aiguisé venait de se planter dans son ventre, et remuait. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, depuis la blessure à la tête de Matt. Elle regardait attentivement à l'intérieur de la salle, elle observait ce médecin connecter un ventilateur au tube enfoncé dans la gorge de la personne qu'elle aimait.

« Pardon... Pardon, laissez-moi passer ».

Gabby sursauta au son de cette voix très grave et se retourna. Elle fit face à un médecin très grand, assez grand pour avoir au moins deux tête de plus qu'elle. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et tous deux arrêtèrent leurs mouvements. Ensuite elle l'observa de la tête au pied : il avait tout l'attirail du chirurgien, et elle était déjà habillé pour cette chirurgien. Elle resta paralysée quelques interminables secondes, puis s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer le médecin. Tout le long du chemin qui le menait dans la salle de trauma 3, elle le fusillait du regard. Puis, quand la porte vint à se refermer derrière lui, elle se remit en position, prête à savoir ce qu'il allait se passer à l'intérieur. L'infirmière regarda alors, voyant Gabby à travers la vitre, s'avança vers elle, et ferma le store. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle recula, jusqu'à être bloquée par un des murs. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, le regard perdu, prête à pleurer. Non loin, la porte des urgences s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kelly totalement inquiet et à bout de souffle. Il regardait partout autour de lui, puis aperçut Gabby au sol, les bras enlacés autour de ses jambes, presque en boule.

« Gabby ».

Surprise, elle leva la tête et le vit s'avancer vers elle en courant. Il s'abaissa, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés à l'appartement.

« Il... C'est une appendicite et un début de péritonite ».

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une petite larme.

« Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener au bloc alors euh... Alors le chirurgien est là dedans et... Et il l'opère à l'ancienne ».

Kelly ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire à Gabby pour la rassurer. Il prit alors son avant-bras, et avec son autre main, leva sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Viens, on va dans la salle d'attente. Le chef va arriver ».

Il essayait de rester calme, comme on le lui avait appris, mais savoir que le meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère était sur un semblant de table d'opération avec l'appendice prêt à exploser, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« Le chef ? »

« Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure et il a tenu à venir. Je crois que Capp et Hermann assure la relève. En tout cas ce serait logique ».

Gabby acquiesça légèrement, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Kelly appuya un petit peu plus fortement sur son avant-bras.

« Allez viens. Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre. Et tu ne vas pas attendre ici, si ? Vaudrait mieux s'asseoir le temps qu'on aie des nouvelles. Allez ».

Il l'encourageait à se lever, et à l'accompagner, mais elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux dans une pareille situation, dans une situation qui la dépassait largement : pleurer. Elle s'effondra, les larmes plein les yeux, enfonçant sa fête dans ses jambes entourées de ses bras. Kelly se mit sur ses genoux en face d'elle et l'enlaça comme il pouvait. Il s'entendait pleurer, hurler de désespoir, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Cela lui déchirait le cœur.

« Tout va bien se passer Gabby. Il a surmonté des obstacles bien plus grands, importants et difficiles ».

Il essayait de trouver les bons mots, de la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas un petite appendicite qui va lui faire peur ! »

Il entendit Gabby pouffer légèrement à travers les larmes, puis elle se redressa légèrement le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as raison Kelly ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis expira profondément.

« Il faut se ressaisir. Ce n'est qu'une petite opération ».

Elle s'aida de Kelly pour se lever, puis l'aida à faire de même, et ensemble, ils allèrent attendre dans la petite salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

* * *

Dans la salle 3, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui et au nez de la personne qui l'observait avec insistance, le chirurgien sa hâta sur son patient.

« Patient ? »

L'infirmière sursauta et fit face au médecin.

« Homme de trente-six ans, appendice prêt à rompre et péritonite en cours. 41°C de fièvre, pouls stabilisé à 140, tension à 18/13 ».

« Bien allez baisser le store de la porte. Je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant l'opération par la petite amie ».

Il tourna la tête vers un des urgentistes.

« Passez 10 milligrames de propanolol ».

« On ne peut pas lui injecter des bâta-bloquants. Il ne semble pas les tolérer. On est en train de faire des tests pour savoir s'il s'agit des bêta-bloquants ou un bêta-bloquant en particulier ».

Le chirurgien mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Dans ce cas, essayons les antiarythmiques. Une dose de disopyramide. Cela devrait au moins faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque à 80 ».

« Docteur, sans vous offenser, il pourrait faire de l'hypotension avec ».

« Vous préférez une hypotension ou un rythme cardiaque trop haut ? »

L'urgentiste ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le chirurgien avait raison, il fallait faire baisser son rythme cardiaque à tout prix.

« Et... Et la cardioversion ? »

Le chirurgien se tourna vers cette voix, observa cet homme qui avait proposé cette solution, et le fusilla du regard.

« Avec un appendice prêt à rompre ? Vous voulez tuer le patient ? »

L'urgentiste ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt. Le chirurgien soupira en fermant les yeux.

« On peut commencer l'opération ? »

L'infirmière ayant baissé le store injecta l'antiarythmique dans l'intraveineuse, et acquiesça.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ».

« Très bien. Iodez la zone, et passez-moi un scalpel ».

L'urgentiste s'avança pour se mettre face au chirurgien, de l'autre corps du corps inerte de Matt, ioda la zone pendant que l'infirmière lui passa un des scalpels.

« Soyez prêt à aspirer quand j'aurai ouvert. Et préparez un écarteur ».

* * *

Le chef Boden arriva en courant dans les urgences, regardant tout autour de lui avant de bloquer son regard sur la salle d'attente. Il s'avança vers la porte, et aperçut Kelly et Gabby, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essayant de se remonter le moral mutuellement.

« Kelly, Gabby ».

Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent vers la porte. Kelly se leva presque aussitôt et s'avança vers lui.

« Chef ».

Il lui tendit sa main, mais au lieu de cela, Boden fit un pas en avant et enlaça Kelly, lui montrant alors son soutien total. Gabby, encore un peu choquée, se leva un peu plus tard, et s'avança elle aussi vers le chef. Leur étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps. Boden leva la tête vers Kelly.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris au téléphone ».

« Euh... Il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin et... Il était couvert de sueur, plié en quatre et n'arrivait même pas à parler à cause de la douleur. Son appendice s'est enflammé, prêt à rompre, et... Sa cavité abdominale s'est enflammée aussi. Du coup... Enfin, je ne sais pas... »

Il secoua la tête tout en fermant les yeux. C'était difficile pour lui de mettre des mots à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Mais Gabby continua.

« Le chirurgien est en train d'opérer dans la salle des urgences. Aucun bloc n'était libre et... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il faut attendre quoi ».

Boden ordonna à ses hommes de s'asseoir, voyant qu'ils étaient prêts à s'effondrer au sol à tout moment.

* * *

En trauma 3, c'était une vraie fourmilière.

« Aspiration... Bon sang, son appendice est en train de suinter. Il est prêt à exploser. Il faut faire vite ».

Le médecin tendit la main vers l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui passe une clampe, ce qu'elle fit presque aussitôt, puis en prépara une deuxième.

« Il me faut plus de visibilité et plus d'aspiration. Sinon son appendice va rompre totalement avant qu'on puisse l'extraire ».

Dans la salle d'attente, Kelly, Gabby et le chef Boden attendait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait aucunes nouvelles, rien du tout. Kelly se levait, se rasseyait, et refaisait ces mêmes gestes encore et encore. Cela énervait Gabby au plus haut point, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle savait que Kelly et Matt étaient vraiment très proches, comme des frères, alors elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être à cran. Boden était le plus calme d'entre eux, confiant sur le fait que tout se passait bien et que tout allait bien se passer. Il avait prévenu les pompiers de la situation. Ils avaient tous, sans aucune exception voulu épauler leurs frères, mais Boden leur avait ordonné de faire leur travail correctement, de servir la ville de Chicago, au nom de Casey. Alors avec réticence, ils avaient dû obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur, même si cela ne les enchantait absolument pas. Quant à Gabby, elle jouait avec ses pouces, à les tournoyer l'un autour de l'autre, à les faire se toucher. Elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation.

« Vous êtes la famille de monsieur Casey ? »

Les trois pompiers sursautèrent, se levèrent et fit face au médecin que Gabby avait affronté quelques temps auparavant. Il était débarrassé de tout son attirail chirurgical, habillé d'une simple blouse blanche et de l'habit habituel des médecins. Encore une fois, ce même médecin et Gabby échangèrent un regard presque noir, plein de rancune l'un envers l'autre.

« Gabby ».

Boden s'interposa, voyant la tension entre eux. S'apercevant qu'elle n'allait pas gagner cette fois-ci, Gabby détourna le regard.

« Comment va Matt ? », demanda Kelly, inquiet.

Le médecin tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit légèrement.

« C'était vraiment très juste niveau timing. Son appendice s'est perforé quand on est arrivé à son niveau, mais il a totalement explosé quand on l'a retiré et sorti de sa cavité abdominale. On a eu de la chance. Dû à la perforation et à la péritonite, on a dû réaliser un lavage péritonéale, ce qu'il fait qu'il a deux incisions : l'une au niveau de la fosse iliaque droite, et l'autre au milieu de l'abdomen. Mais il va s'en sortir. On va le garder une ou deux journées en soins intensifs à cause de la péritonite mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre ».

Trois soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la salle d'attente. Ils étaient si soulagés qu'il s'assirent tous, presque épuisés. Mais une question vint aux lèvres de Gabby. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire.

« Et euh... Comment ça va se passer ces prochains jours ? Je veux dire... Matt est assez intenable quand il ne fait rien et qu'il reste au lit. Il est même insupportable ».

Le médecin, étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui directement après ce qu'il venait de se passer, laissa échapper une expiration profonde.

« Je vois... Et bien il faudra qu'il reste sous antibiotiques pendant environ une semaine. Il ne pourra pas manger pour l'instant : il faut attendre que ses intestins reprennent une activité normale. En attendant, on le nourrira par intraveineuse. Il pourra sans doute sortir d'ici quelques jours ».

Un silence s'installa. Kelly et Gabby ne voulaient pas lui poser LA question, ayant peur de la réponse qui allait avec.

« Et il pourra reprendre son travail aussitôt après ? », questionna Boden.

« Absolument pas. En temps normal, après une péritonite, le patient reprend une activité légère après une semaine, puis une activité normale au bout de deux semaines au minimum. Si votre ami est aussi tête de mule que vous le dites, alors cela devrait durer plus longtemps. Cela dépend du travail qu'il fait ».

« Il est pompier, lieutenant du 81 ».

Le médecin inspira très profondément.

« Cela devrait être plus compliqué alors... Cela dépendra de sa guérison et de son caractère tête de mule ! Je dirai... deux semaines avant de le mettre au travail léger, et environ un mois avant un retour complet à son poste ? On verra semaine après semaine comment se déroule la guérison, mais je pense qu'il devrait être sage sur ce coup-là non ? »

Kelly laissa échapper un rire, assez audible.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Quand il a eu sa blessure à la tête, il aurait pu y passer, mais au bout de six semaines il était au travail sans restriction. Il est totalement borné ce gars-là ! S'il ne fait rien, il est encore plus malade que ce qu'il est déjà ».

Le médecin acquiesça à sa réponse.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est souvent les pompiers, policiers et médecins qui sont les pires patients qu'on puisse avoir. Ils sont têtus, imprévisibles et... Mauvais patients ! »

Gabby sourit et redressa la tête, croisant le regard du médecin.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu brusque tout à l'heure avec vous devant la porte. Mais vous connaissez notre métier, on est tout le temps en train de courir partout à faire des opérations à tire larigot. C'est stressant et fatiguant ».

Gabby lui sourit encore plus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas tenu compte du tout. Vous ne faisiez que votre travail. Merci. D'avoir sauvé Matt ».

« C'est mon travail. Je vous laisse. Des infirmières sont en train de la monter en soins intensifs. Si vous voulez le voir, il devrait être réveillé, encore assez groggy à cause de la fièvre, de l'anesthésie et des antibiotiques, mais il devrait être conscient et pouvoir vous parler. Mais pas plus de deux à la fois ».

Kelly et Gabby se tournèrent avec vers Boden qui leur fit signe de suivre le chirurgien.

« Allez-y. J'appelle les autre pour leur donner la nouvelle ».

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à le suivre. Gabby revit alors la scène à l'intérieur de l'ambulance : Matt avec une tachycardie, l'injection d'acébutolol, puis la bradycardie...

« Docteur ? Je voulais vous demander. Euh... On en sait plus pour les bêta-bloquants ? Je veux dire... Il a mal réagi au bêta-bloquant qu'on lui a administré dans l'ambulance ».

Il s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers les deux amis.

« Ah oui, pardon, j'avais complètement oublié. En fait, il peut supporter les bêta-bloquants, mais pas à une aussi grosse dose que celle que l'on administre. C'est pour cela qu'il est vite passé en bradycardie. Une dose réduite de moitié devrait suffire pour les prochaines fois où il en aura besoin, ce que je ne souhaite pas. Je l'ai marqué dans son dossier médical et il faudra le rappeler aux personnes qui voudraient lui en injecter, mais tout va bien ».

Il sourit, se tourna et continua son chemin pour les laisser auprès de la chambre de Matt, aux soins intensifs.

« Nous l'avons mis près du poste des infirmières car nous avons dû lui injecter un antiarythmique. Il devrait encore faire effet quelques heures, et avec sa réaction après le bêta-bloquant, nous préférons la surveiller au cas où un problème surviendrait ».

Il vit alors une infirmière sortir de la chambre et l'arrêta.

« Comment va le patient ? »

L'infirmière eut un recul assez conséquent, comme si elle avait eu peur du médecin. Elle éclaircit sa voix puis vint à parler.

« Il est réveillé, un peu dans les vapes à cause du traitement, mais il est conscient. Je crois qu'il s'est rendormi cela dit ».

Elle partit vers la salle de repos, laissant le médecin, Gabby et Kelly seuls devant la porte de la chambre.

« Comme je le disais, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, mais si vous voulez rentrer et lui tenir compagnie, ne vous privez pas. Une infirmière passera régulièrement pour vérifier son état, mais cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes particuliers. Rappelez-vous seulement qu'il a encore beaucoup de fièvre, et qu'il n'est pas réellement en état d'être totalement cohérent ».

Gabby et Kelly acquiescèrent pendant que le médecin s'éloignait et quittait les soins intensifs. Kelly passa une de ses mains dans le dos de Gabby et le caressa légèrement, tout ce qu'elle aimait.

« Allez Gabby. Entrons ».

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, pour ne pas réveiller Matt s'il s'était vraiment rendormi, comme l'infirmière avait annoncé. Il était immobile dans ce lit, une intraveineuse attaché à son bras droit, contenant les antibiotiques, de quoi le garder hydraté et bien nourri le temps que son transit intestinal retourna à un niveau normal. Bien entendu, il y avait de quoi prendre ses constantes : un ECG, un oxymètre et un tensiomètre. Dû à la fièvre, les infirmières avaient apposé un patch froid sur son front pour la faire baisser manuellement, et on avait posé sur lui une canule nasale pour l'aider à respirer correctement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. À la fois de tristesse, mais aussi de soulagement de voir son Matt. Ce soupir qui avait englobé la pièce réveilla Matt, qui ouvrit doucement et douloureusement les yeux. Sa vision était légèrement flou à cause de son état, mais il savait pertinemment qui était dans la pièce avec lui. Il les reconnaissait avec le parfum.

« Hey... », laissa-t-il échapper de sa bouche.

Sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèche, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Gabby s'approcha, prit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Elle le plaça sur ses lèvres et s'arrêta avant que l'eau ne puisse les atteindre.

« Quelques petites gorgées Matt, d'accord ? »

Il ferma les yeux, par exténuation, mais il hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle lui sourit, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et l'eau coula doucement dans sa bouche. Un incroyable soulagement s'opéra tout de suite après avoir avalé la première gorgée. Il en reprit deux, puis écarta la tête difficilement, signe qu'il ne voulait plus boire. Gabby posa le verre, et s'assit près de Matt, sur le lit. Elle prit sa main et la caressa.

« Ne me refais plus un coup pareil, c'est compris ? »

Il ouvrit pleinement les yeux, sentant son front et ses joues en sueur, encore. Il regarda Gabby et soupira doucement.

« J'ai essayé... Essayé de t'appeler. Mais... Trop mal ».

De sa main libre, elle prit un gant que Kelly avait été cherché et humidifié d'eau froide, puis tapota ses joues pour enlever la sueur. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Matt.

« Je sais Matt, je sais. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien ».

Elle sourit, et laissa Matt se rendormir, exténué par l'infection et l'intervention chirurgicale qu'il venait de subir. Kelly et Gabby échangèrent un regard rempli de douceur et d'espoir. Oui. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous allez me laisser quelques petites commentaires (de n'importe quelle sorte, des remarques, des insultes enfin... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire :D). Et encore une fois, bon dimanche !**


End file.
